Mi - New Recruit
by heyimafreakingdemon
Summary: Mi is on a normal walk when she is attacked by a boy. Rated T for some language... It was hard to find any kind of genres...only put tragedy in there because it talks about death in some parts...


**Mi**

Mi was walking alone, outside of the Resistance's home, a rotting building that seemed on the verge of collapsing on the outside, but wasn't nearly as bad on the inside. They had nice food in the kitchen, *cough* sort of *cough* comfy beds, a fire pit where they could all gather in the winter time to survive the cold, and many other things. It wasn't like they were living out on the streets or anything.

Besides, Mi had a few friends. They were usually gone on missions though, because Mi was a new recruit to the Resistance team. She had only joined about a month ago.

As Mi walked on the grass, she sighed. She was shivering in the cold night. It was winter already. It had come too fast. It seemed like it was summer, and then BOOM, they were hit by a long, miserable blizzard, not to mention some of the people outside when it happened, plus a few deaths.

Mi let the thought leave her head. She didn't want to think about any death at all. Her family was dead, half of her friends were killed while they were out to go and kill some of the traitors, and many other things.

As Mi entered the quiet, white forest, she felt like she was being watched. She kept walking like she didn't notice anything, and slowly put her hand down to her side, where there was a gun under her shirt. She pretended like she was itching herself, and then yanked the gun out of it's open case, and turned, aiming the gun at...nothing. But...this isn't right. Someone was there. Someone had to be there.

She looked up, and then felt her head get slammed into the snow. She gasped and then hit the gun on the persons arm, making them yelp and jump back. Mi quickly jumped up, and turned. She aimed her gun at the boy who was crouched down, holding his arm in pain.

He was wearing thin clothes. He had a t-shirt on with rips all over, and some jeans that were loose and worn. How was he even still alive with that much clothing on and this harsh winter? He had scratches and scars all over his arms and hands, and he wore a necklace around his neck, with some chinese symbol on it that Maddie had seen in many other places. It meant peace. So much for peace.

"Who the hell are you!?" She growled, threatening to pull the trigger at any second if he tried anything stupid. "What the hell do you think you're doing, attacking me like that!? What are you, a destroyer from Akira!?"

The boy quickly stood, turning and facing her, anger and sadness in his eyes. "Like I'd ever serve her! She murdered my entire family, along with all my friends, and she destroyed my home and other homes as well!"

Maddie was silent. It was like her past, but...she didn't have any friends to loose, and only her family died.

She asked him again. "Why the hell did you attack me?" She said. The boy looked up at her. "I thought you were one." He growled.

Maddie glared at him. That was offensive to her, even if he was just trying to be safe. "So you were going to kill me?" She said. The boy shrugged. "I wasn't sure, and I don't kill the innocent. I would have only knocked you out." He said.

Maddie still held the gun in her hand, but seemed to relax a bit, but not enough that she could easily be attacked.

"My name is Madde." She said. "I'm part of the Resistance. Who are you?" She asked him. "My name is Kiroto, and I'm an outcast." He said. "No please put that damn gun down."

Maddie still held the gun. "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

Kiroto rolled his eyes. "I'm weaponless. Even if I did attack you, you still have the upper hand."

Maddie put her gun back in its open case after he said that. She left it loose, so that she could easily pull it out if he was lying.

"Why don't you come with me?" She asked. The boy shook his head. "I'm no Resistance materiel." He said. "You wouldn't want me." Maddie shrugged. "Why not? I used to be the timid little girl at school who worked in a small garden with her dad." Kiroto looked at her interested. "Huh, really?" He said. "You aren't lying? What a surprise. You don't look so timid and weak now."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "I've been in the Resistance for a month. That's how fast people change when their with them." She sighed. "What about you? What's your story?"

Kiroto shrugged. "I was a basketball player." He said. "Of course, that was before Akira took over. When a lot of sports were banned." He sighed. Maddie smiled faintly. "A basketball player? That explains your height." She said. She didn't really want to talk about the queen right now.

"So, now you're on your own, living off of who knows what, in super thin clothes, I have no idea how you aren't dead..." Maddie said. Kiroto gave a simple answer. "I've only been on my own for a month or two, and for the first month, it was summer, and I could find food like berries and apples." He sighed. "It's a different story now."

Maddie suddenly realized how thin he was. She could see his ribs. He looked like he was getting weaker by the day.

"Please," Maddie pleaded. "come with me! You could come and join the Resistance! You could have new, warm clothing and a nice bed to sleep in!" She looked at him straight in the eyes. She knew that this was making him rethink his idea of not going with her. She said one last thing, and it instantly made him know what he was going to do.

"You could help me kill the Akira." She said.

Kiroto didn't even take a second to answer, but he wasn't totally sure, because he said, "I'll try it out, then I'll see if I like it or not." Even with those words he said, Maddie knew that he would join. Not only to kill Akira, but probably to get some kind of food, some place to sleep, along with some kind of new clothes.

Maddie smiled faintly. "Ok, let's go then." She said. "Don't try anything stupid along the way, I could still kill you." She waited for him to be next to her.

"You still don't trust me?" He asked. She gave a simple answer.

"Nope."

He sighed as they walked, and then when they were out of the forest, Maddie pointed at the old, withering house. Kiroto stared at it. "How is that supposed to be better than living outside?" He asked. Maddie shrugged. "Just wait until you see the inside." She can see smoke rising. "Besides, they have a fire on..."

When Maddie walked in, a boy quickly walks over to her and hugs her. "MADDIE!" He said. It was Kuro, one of Maddie's friends here in the Resistance. "What the hell where you thinking? It's like, below zero out there! Are you insane!?" Maddie shrugged, and then Kuro noticed the boy behind her.

"Huh? Who's this?" He asked.

Maddie turned, and looked at Kiroto. "This," Maddie said. "is Kiroto. I found him outside when I went on a walk. He said he wants to join the Resistance."

"Try the Resistance." He corrected her.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "He wants to see what it's like, and he is _thinking_about joining. There, was that better?" She turned to look at Kiroto, who could obviously smell food, because his mouth was watering. "Ya, better..." He mumbled.

Maddie laughed quietly. "Are you hungry? We can go and eat." She said. Kiroto nodded, and Kuro insisted to go with them, so she let him.

As they entered the kitchen, Maddie caught glances looking over at Kiroto. It was obvious he wasn't part of the Resistance. At least he wasn't planning on blowing the place up.

Maddie quickly grabbed some food, and some plates as well. Then she walked out, followed by Kiroto and Kuro. They went over to the fire, where Kiroto was having the time of his life. Food and warmth. He sat close to it, with his hands by the heat. Every once in a while he would bring one of his hands down to eat something, but quickly bring it back up.

Around midnight, Kiroto was still awake, not tired at all. Maddie was dozing off. Her eyes were slowly closing, and she would force them open. It was hard for her to keep her head up. "Hey, Kiroto..." She mumbled. He turned towards her after chucking a few sticks in there to keep the bonfire going. "What?" He said. Maddie stood. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning?" She said. Kiroto nodded and continued to put sticks in, until the fire was back to the size it had been when they had first come. "Goodnight." He said, and Maddie left to her room.

The next morning Maddie arose from her bed, and walked out of her room. No one else was up. She walked down to where the fire pit was, and saw Kiroto laying there. She went and sat down by him. He jumped, hearing her sit down, and sat up tiredly. "Wha...?" He mumbled.

Maddie smiled. "Morning Sunshine." She said. Kiroto smiled faintly. His eyes were gleaming like he was thinking of something. "I've made my decision." He said.

Maddie looked over at him interested. "Well? What is it? Tell me!" Kiroto smiled. "I'm going to stay here." He said. Maddie smiled. Man, that was easy. She was worried he would never join with her, but all it took was a fire, food, and some sleep. "I'll have to tell Mr. Uzami!"

Kiroto looked at her confused. "Mr. Uzami? Who's that?" He asked. Maddie answered, "the leader or whatever you call those people. He started the Resistance."

Maddie stood and left, leaving Kiroto to start a fire again. She went to Mr. Uzami's room, and she told him all about Kiroto. Mr. Uzami agreed to let him join and he would announce it when he was ready.

Maddie thought when Mr. Uzami meant "He was ready", he meant that Mr. Uzami would when he was up. He meant when Kiroto was back to shape, and not only flesh and bones. Akia, one of Kiroto's new friends, would exercise with him and play some banned sports as well. Hiro, one of the cookers here, would spend his time making nice meals for Kiroto. Everyone else helped as well.

As Maddie went to go and see Kiroto, she could tell that he was a bit nervous, but he didn't even have to say anything when Mr. Uzami brought him up to announce that he was joining the Resistance. He just had to go up on the stage and wave or something.

"You ready?" She asked. She was supposed to bring him to Mr. Uzami so that he could come with him to a small stage they had built.

Kiroto turned. He was in nicer clothes now, and it seemed like he had cleaned himself up a bit. "Y-yes..." He said. Maddie smiled. "You have stage fright?" She asked. He nodded.

"Since I was little." He said. "I hate getting up in front of people..." He sighed. "Alright, take me to Mr. Uzami I guess."

Maddie turned and Kiroto followed her from behind, as they went to Mr. Uzami's room.

"I'm proud to announce a new recruit to the Resistance!" Mr. Uzami said, yelling so everyone could here him. Kiroto smiled, and acted like he wasn't scared at all, even though every bone in his body was screaming to get off the stage.

After all the cheering was over, Kiroto and Mr. Uzami left the stage, and everyone went back to doing their normal things. Maddie was the first to see Kiroto, along with Kuro. "Congrats!" She said. "Welcome to the Resistance. You'll be a great team member!" She had a wide smile, and Kiroto, Maddie, and Kuro left, heading to the kitchen to have some kind of a celebration.

* * *

**Alright, my first story. ^.^ Ya, it kinda sucks but it's my first, so I feel like I've accomplished something. Yay! :D Anyways, that was the story of how Kiroto joined and stuff. It is short but whatever. If you have something to tell me like, "Maybe you should have done this" or "This might've sounded better here" then go ahead and tell me. But if you're just saying crap like "It sucked you and stupid" or crap that makes me feel like trash...just don't, because I don't want to see it. **

**But anyways, thank you!**


End file.
